


Bad Dog

by RawJacques



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Multi, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawJacques/pseuds/RawJacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn (Jaros) has married Farkas, but his twin brother doesn't like it one little bit. Vilkas' nose is put so severely out of joint, he makes life very unpleasant for everyone. Bad Dog!</p><p>Jaros retreats to the Mage's College, taking Farkas with him, but things do not rest there. </p><p>Vilkas comes to his senses, and tracks them down, hoping to resolve matters once and for all. Well, to confess his jealousy and apologize, at least. He’s man enough to open up to Farkas at last, but will he be able to tell Jaros how he really feels? And how could things possibly work out if he does?</p><p>Jaros has a rather special magic power, which is the core of this story. I’ve tried to spread it throughout the story, so that by the time things get hot and sweaty in the final chapter, the difficult-to-tag event which borders on non/dubcon won’t feel that way at all. Well, I hope not anyway. Besides, that bad dog has to be punished somehow, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Break Up (Jorrvaskr)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 2012 Prompt on SkyrimKinkMeme:  
> skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3288.html?thread=1869016
> 
> But I wrote the fill under a new version of that, because it differed in some important ways, especially the ending:  
> skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4941.html?thread=11766861  
> AO3 has an even better version, since it has had some edits and improvements and minor additions. 
> 
> The squicky incest tag did not put off 2 (yeah, TWO) SKM readers from commenting how much they enjoyed the story, despite it being something they'd usually avoid.  
> To quote one:  
> "I have to say, incest is a major squick for me, but I'm really enjoying this story."  
> And the other was even more complimentary:  
> "This is serious hotness, A!A. Slash and incest definitely not my thing but this, _this_ is fucking delicious."  
>  I think that's because the sex is almost an aside to the emotional love at the core. It's a supporting act, not the main feature.  
>  
> 
>  _This also has a tag for non/dubcon._  
>  But, it really doesn't read that way.  
> Technically, it would be non con, since the victim is totally surprised and not expecting it.  
> But since it is known they really want it, it’s more like consensual bondage. Like, roleplaying an abduction, perhaps. And, the victim doesn't mind it... not one little bit.
> 
>  
> 
> There’s a surprising bit of bad, offensive language at the start. Hey, things have to be bad enough to get the married pair to leave Jorrvaskr, and break up the brotherly love.  
> But there’s plenty of angst and fluff, as Farkas worries about his brooding brother.
> 
> The prompt required Tolfdir to mention something about twins, that I have stuck to. Technically, it makes sense only for identical twins, but this is fiction, so who cares?  
> It sets up a particularly interesting and explicitly "hot" ending. But that's where I changed it. The original prompt was very specific about _where_ things had to happen, and I chose something altogether more... immediate.

### 1\. The Break Up. (Jorrvaskr)

“I’m sorry, Farkas. The situation is intolerable. His insults have become too much to bear. Last week he hoped I got frostbite when I cast that blizzard spell. Yesterday he wanted my robes to catch alight from the fireball. And this morning he bayed for me to explode while I conjured up a lightning strike. It’s hard enough casting these spells without his heckling. Not to mention the endless doubts he casts about the size of my endowment. And sometimes I think he isn’t even sure whether he meant to say ‘are’ or ‘have’ with the ‘little prick’.”

“I’m sorry too. I don’t know what’s gotten into Vilkas lately. Something has been gnawing at his soul, but he clams up every time I ask him about it. I’ve never seen him behave like this before. It’s like he’s become... someone else. How ironic.”

“Well, he’s been icy towards me since that day I kissed you at the Skyforge. You felt the electricity we generated. You know what that means. We were meant to be together. It can’t be any other way.”

Farkas felt an echo of the pleasurable tingles that surged through him whenever Jaros touched him with those magical hands. His breath shivered. But he fought those feelings, resisting the aching desires swelling in his groin. He was not in the mood for having sex - not even the erotically overloaded sex he always had with Jaros.

“He and I used to be so close. We... discovered our sexuality together.” Farkas blushed, revealing that little family secret for the first time. “But we haven’t done it since you and I began courting. He’s even started calling me your ‘cum-whore bitch’. Damn him. He knows I’m a pure bottom, but I would never have believed he could ever be so hurtful. So venomous. And he won’t tell me what’s going on, when I ask him. He just shouts at me to ‘Go fuck your cunt with that dildo of a mage staff.’ I didn’t know he had such vitriolic poison in him.”

“Oh, Farkas! That’s terrible. Why didn’t you tell me he was hurting you like that?” inquired a concerned Jaros.

“He’s still my brother,” whispered Farkas, suppressing a tear. “I still love him, despite everything. I just wish we could have stayed close. Or stayed friends, at least. But he’s shut me out completely. I just don’t understand him anymore.”

“I’ve never understood him. He seemed friendly enough when we first met. And yet, the filth he spews forth suggests he burns with a deep hatred. Do you think there is any way to get through to him? To get him to open up?”

“No, I don’t think so. He just broods and sulks and snaps and hurls insults. We’ve had tough times before. He was never like this. This is vicious. Personal. There is hate there I have never seen before. I can’t help him this time - he simply won’t let me. Whatever this is that’s squeezing his balls, if he doesn’t sort himself out soon, I fear my brother is lost.”

“That’s an understatement. Since I became Harbinger, he lets loose a verbal tirade whenever he sees me. I’ve tried to bring him into line as gently as possible, but he hasn’t responded. If I get tough and punish him appropriately, he’ll just hate me all the more. Nor can I contemplate throwing him out of Jorrvaskr - this place is his home far more than mine. But I’m going to have to do _something_. This has to stop.”

“I understand. I wish he would talk to me. Tell me what’s been eating him these past few months. Instead, he just clams up, until he unleashes that viper’s tongue. I just wish this hadn’t cost me my brother, is all.”

“Well, it’s going to cost you even more now. I’ve been keeping a very low profile lately, to minimize the conflict. But I can’t be an effective leader that way. And if I stay here any longer, Vilkas will tear the Companions apart completely. So I’m taking a sabbatical. I’m putting Aela in charge, and leaving for the Mage’s College tomorrow.”

Farkas could not believe what he heard. “You’re... you’re _leaving me?_ ”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to. But it’s him or me. Better I go, to save the Companions. But I don’t want to ‘leave you’ leave you. We’ll still be married. In fact, why don’t you come with me?”

“Me... leave Jorrvaskr?” Farkas paused to let the idea sink in. “Well, it’s not like I haven’t already been feeling that I don’t belong here any more. I’m thinking more about you than the missions. Somedays I even get a little... scared... you know... that something might happen to one of us. This isn’t exactly a risk-free job, is it?”

“No, it isn’t. I have to admit, I’d be a lot more comfortable, knowing were you safe at Winterhold with me, than skirmishing with your brother here.”

“It’s a foregone conclusion, then. As much as my home has been here, I have to be by your side now. I vowed as such to my husband at our wedding, didn’t I?” Farkas smiled wryly, squeezing his partner’s hand in reassurance.

“Thank you, Farkas. I love you so much. I am so sorry to tear you away from your home, your family, like this." With a naughty twinkle in his eye, Jaros continued: "But I promise the compensation sex will make it all worthwhile.” He squeezed back, releasing another pleasurable spark to prove his point.


	2. Crunch Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas is still letting the side down.  
> Skjor makes him realize he has to deal with it.

### 2\. Crunch point.

A month went by. Vilkas was more miserable than ever. Perpetually brooding, snapping at everyone. He had never been apart from Farkas for more than a few days before, and he missed his brother something fierce.

Worse still, Aela was on his back constantly. The bitch seemed to be nagging and reprimanding him every single day. His mind wasn’t in the game, and he was letting the team down. And he mostly didn’t care.

Last night, his thoughts had drifted at the worst possible moment. He had been dreaming of good times with Farkas, and raging in frustration to think about the fabulous sex he was probably having at that moment with his interloper husband. He was supposed to be keeping a lookout, but he was too distracted to notice the bear that ambushed Skjor. By the time he took action, Skjor was badly mauled.

Aela was busting his balls about it the next morning. “If you can’t do the job anymore, you’re history, Vilkas,” she ranted. “Jaros didn’t have the stones to chuck you out, _but I do_. This is your last chance. Get your shit together. If you fuck up again, you are OUT.”

He drifted away from his own mauling, vaguely meandering back to his room, muttering to himself. Skjor caught his eye from his sickbed, and beckoned him over.

Vilkas surveyed the multitude of bloody bandages. Skjor had been lucky to survive.

“I’m sorry, Skjor. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Listen, pup. It’s OK. My injuries will heal. But...” - Skjor chose his words more carefully than Vilkas realized - “losing your brother was a hard hit for you, I know. And that loss won’t heal. It cannot, while this ill feeling continues between you.”

The wise old warrior paused to weigh up if this was the right moment. It wasn’t, but someone might die before a righter one came along, so he pressed on into dangerous territory. “But I think this runs deeper than that, doesn’t it?”

Skjor gave him a penetrating look, and Vilkas could sense the old man suspected his innermost secrets. But he chose to bluff, not yet ready to confess his sins.

“What... what do you mean?”

Skjor chuckled in amusement at the youngster's discomfort. Affairs of the heart had no real place in The Companions. Life was too hard, too dangerous, for soppy stuff like love. The twins managed, because theirs was a brotherly love, despite the fact that they were sexually bonded as well. But that’s why Farkas had left with his husband. When relationships develop that deeply, there is too much to lose to risk fighting the sort of battles they routinely fought. He pressed on with the assault, pretending it was an interrogation.

“I mean, you didn’t just lose your brother, did you?”

“I... well... ummm... errr....” The bright red heat radiating from Vilkas’ face told Skjor everything he needed to know, confirming all of his suspicions.

“You don’t have to tell me," relented Skjor gently. "In fact, you shouldn’t tell me anything. But there’s only one way to sort yourself out. To fix this, you are going to have to tell...” - Skjor paused for dramatic effect, choosing his next words very carefully - “... **them**. Both of them.”

 _Both of them?_ Vilkas surged with adrenalin, wanting to flee from this uncomfortable moment. Skjor knew _everything_. Somehow he knew that he had lost both Farkas and Jaros. _How the hell could he know that?_

“You’re thinking, ‘How do I know?’," laughed Skjor. "It’s obvious. The way you didn’t just attack Jaros, but also hurt your brother. Sometimes I could not believe what I was hearing, I was so appalled by the obscenities you used. Viciously attacking both of them, told me you feel deeply for both of them. Because that sort of verbal retaliation is born out of jealousy, and jealousy comes from desiring something you are losing, slipping out of your grasp, or can’t have in the first place.”

“Skjor, I don’t know what to say....” Vilkas felt lost, but also relieved that _someone_ seemed to understand his problem. 

Skjor gave the youngster the guidance he needed. “I don’t want you to say anything. Not to me, that is. But you absolutely need to say something to _someone_. Go and find Farkas and Jaros at Winterhold. Tell them. For your sake as much as theirs and mine, _TELL THEM_.”

Vilkas did not stop to think about it. He knew Skjor was right. He left immediately, not even stopping to let Aela know what he was doing.


	3. Icy reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas loses a bit of confidence.  
> He feels a "cold shoulder" upon arrival, but that's more his fault than anyone else's.

### 3\. Icy Reception.

A few days later, shivering in the frozen wasteland that he had not thought to prepare for, Vilkas approached the guards at the College gate as dusk was looming.

“Halt! Who goes there?”

“I’m Vilkas, of The Companions. I’m looking for my brother, Farkas. Is he here?”

“Farkas? Never heard of him,” growled the first guard.

“Wait a minute,” said the second guard. “I think he’s the spouse of the archmage. You know, that big butch dude that fits in around here like an iceberg would fit in a desert.”

“Oh, _him!_ Yeah, he sticks out like a sore thumb, doesn’t he? Well, he left on some sort of hunting trip this morning. Hasn’t come back yet. Don’t know when he’s due back, neither.”

Vilkas considered asking for Jaros, but held back. He wasn’t ready for that. He needed to square things with his brother first. “OK, thanks. I’ll try again tomorrow.”

 

He headed back into the ruined town, looking for a place for the night. The Inn looked warm and comfortable, but he was in no mood for company, and felt undeserving of comfort. He squatted in one of the derelict houses instead. He gathered some scorched timbers into the stone fireplace, and lit his companion for the night. Despite the flames, he felt no warm glow at all.

He had had days of travel to think about it, and yet, he still had no idea how to deal with the situation. He had never learned how to apologize. He had never needed to before. He had reacted on impulse to Skjor’s words, knowing it was the right advice, but he still had no clue what he was going to say to Farkas. Would he even speak to him again? He had said some truly awful things.

As deeply as he yearned for a loving hug from his brother, he slowly convinced himself he had committed atrocities that no amount of love could forgive. He heard himself hurling those dreadful insults, and felt deeply ashamed. Self-doubt eroded his confidence with every passing snowflake. His dreams of reconciliation faded. He deserved punishment for his misdeeds. Every crackle of the fire sounded like a whip flogging him for being such a bad dog. But it only brought more pain, and no absolution.

He hugged his thin cloak tightly, shivering as the cold gripped him. The icy desolation seeped into his bones. His teeth chattered. He huddled up into a tight ball, but all he felt was a lonely isolation, frozen out of any loving embrace.

The fire slowly dwindled through the night, but Vilkas didn’t bother stoking it again. His heart was already cold as ice. No passion burned within him anymore. He watched the fire dying. It seemed to symbolize how the love for his brother had been dying too. And especially his chances of being loved. By the time the snow began falling in earnest in the early hours, he was quite certain his brother would never love him again.


	4. Sharing the Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaros and Farkas debate the unwelcome arrival of the Bad Dog.

### 4\. Sharing the bad news.

Farkas arrived back just before midnight. A worried Jaros was waiting up for him. A wave of a finger, and the cold supper was hot again. Jaros spoke while the hungry man ate.

“One of the guards told me someone was asking for you at the gates earlier. He didn’t remember the name, but from the description, I’m fairly sure it was Vilkas.”

“Vilkas? Here? Sheesh! One month of peace, and now he’s come to bother us here as well?”

“Farkas!” scolded Jaros sternly, “Where's your compassion? He’s your own brother. If you feel nothing for him anymore, how could anybody else?”

“He brought it upon himself,” retorted Farkas sheepishly. “I tried everything I could, and he didn’t want to know. I’m over him now. He has to find his own way back.”

“I agree. But maybe that’s why he’s here now? I’d like to be optimistic about that, because I really don’t like bad blood. Especially when it’s lupine blood that seethes and roils as hot as yours and his.”

“Well, we’ll find out tomorrow, I guess. But I know what I want to happen right now,” smiled Farkas, wiping his mouth. “Sexytimes in the bedroom! C’mon. I want you. Right now. Besides, this might be the last chance we get to be together, depending on what Vilkas has in mind.”

“Now you’ve got me _really_ worried. I never imagined Vilkas could go that far. Do you really think he's capable? Of... _that?_ ”

 _No_ , thought Farkas to himself, as they walked, hand in hand. _Vilkas was every bit the lethal warrior needed to be part of the Companions. But he wouldn’t go that far. Not the old Vilkas, anyway. I sure hope the new one won’t either._

 

Climbing the steps to the bed chamber, Farkas noticed the light snow falling outside. Leaning out for a better look, the dark clouds signaled much more was on the way. He muttered to himself, “I hope he’s weatherproof. If he’s not careful, he’ll freeze to death by morning. Perhaps that’ll save us the trouble.”

The next hour of passion sated both men, and Jaros feel into a deep, exhausted sleep. The special power always drained him, so while the sex was incredible while it lasted, it always had a time limit. Farkas lay awake a while longer, spooning his lover. His body felt wonderful, but his mind was troubled.

He kept wondering what Vilkas wanted from them now. But that alternated with glancing towards the window, and wondering if his brother was OK. Surely, the fool would have taken a room at the Frozen Hearth? He hoped so, but suspected otherwise. Usually, they would camp out under the stars when away from Jorrvaskr. Only, the climate in this frigid place was far more hostile than what they were used to.

Eventually he dozed off, but the restless sleep didn’t last long.


	5. The Thaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas finds his cold and lonely brother.  
> Vilkas thaws literally and figuratively.

### 5\. The Thaw.

Farkas was awake again before dawn. Tired, he could not stop thinking about his brother. He sighed, resigned to having to deal with the awkward problem. “No point lying here worrying about him. I’d better go and make sure.”

He got up, dressed, and paused at the door to blow a kiss at his sleeping beauty. Jaros wore a beatific smile, dreaming pleasant dreams, while gently dry humping the pillow that had Farkas’ scent all over it.

 

Almost four inches of fresh snow had fallen. It crunched and squeaked underfoot as Farkas trudged through the derelict town. He drew the extra thick furs tightly around his shoulders, his breath hanging in the frigid air. In the pale dawn light, his keen eyes spotted a faint wisp of smoke from an unfamiliar chimney.

He almost fell over the huddled bundle of his brother, buried under the crispy white powder. He peeled back the thin wrap, and saw blue lips vibrating in a blur of chattering teeth. Whatever hardened attitude he had prepared last night, melted instantly.

 

He quickly stoked the smoldering embers to a roaring blaze, and unfurled his thick fur cloak onto the ground right next to it. Then he moved his frozen sibling onto the insulation, positioning him closest to the warmth. Then he joined Vilkas, hugging him to share his own body heat, and dragging his spare cloak over the top of them both.

Slowly, the shivers subsided. Vilkas clenched his teeth as the blood made its excruciating way back into his extremities. Neither man moved. Vilkas just stared at the flames, while Farkas held his brother so tightly, not even his breath could escape. It was nearly an hour before anyone spoke.

 

“Farkas?”

“Yes, Vilkas?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m sorry for what I said.”

“That’s OK.”

There was a slight pause. Vilkas shuddered slightly. There was a sharp gasp of breath, a sniff of his nose, and - dare anyone mention it - a tear slipping from the corner of an eye. His brother going this easy on him, was not what he had expected at all. Where was the cold shoulder? Where was the tongue lashing? Where was the flogging he knew he deserved?

“No. No, it’s not OK. I said some really hurtful things, and I can’t see how you could forgive me for that. I’ve damaged ‘us’ forever, haven’t I?”

Farkas just smiled. His brother was back, after all. “Well, I don’t know who that other asshole was, but I’m really glad to see my brother again. We’ll always be blood brothers. Nothing you could ever say, will change how much I love you.”

The fire crackled in agreement.

 

 

“Farkas?”

“Yes, Vilkas?”

“I... I... I love Jaros, too.”

The shocking revelation took Farkas by surprise.

“What... what do you mean?”

“As soon as I saw him, I wanted him. I was all giddy, head over heels, wondering how to break the ice. Wondering how much I might hurt you if I left you for him. And then I saw him kissing you at the Skyforge, and I couldn’t believe I had missed out, and that he had chosen you, and that you had stolen his heart already, and then I had to watch your love for him blossoming, and I felt like you were ignoring me, so I started sniping at Jaros, hoping he would go away, so I could at least have you back, and then we stopped making love, and I was all horny, and I saw you drifting away from me, and I didn’t know what to do, and then you got married, and I felt....”

Farkas tightened his hug. He kept tightening the squeeze, until finally he shut his emotional brother up.

“I’m sorry, Vilkas. I confess, I was rather infatuated with Jaros at that time. I’m sorry I ignored you. But you remember our deal? We’d take care of each other, until one of us found ‘the One’. Well, I found Jaros. I just presumed you would know that I had chosen my mate, and our incest was going to end. I expected you to be happy for me. It was silly of me not to understand what was biting you. But I really had no idea I had poached your own prey.”

“And it was stupid of me to be so jealous about it. You asked so many times, but I didn’t know how to tell you what I felt. I’m a complete idiot.”

“Well, you’ve told me now. I’m glad that’s out of the way. All behind us. So what’s next?”

“Jaros. I have to apologize to Jaros, too. I was really horrible to him. And that’s going to be really hard, because I really fancy him, but I hardly know him, and can’t ever have him.”

Farkas smiled. “Don’t you worry about Jaros. He’ll understand better than you think. Sometimes he might look scary, especially when the sparks start flying, but it’s all bark and no bite. He’ll be relieved to hear you’ve been brave enough to unburden yourself, at the very least.”

A nearby tree punctuated the moment by shedding its own excessive burden. The heavy snow that fell from the branches landed with a whumph!

 

 

 

“Farkas?”

“Yes, Vilkas?”

“I’m really tired. I didn’t sleep at all last night.”

“I know just the bed for you. C’mon, I can carry you. That way you can stay wrapped in the warm fur.”


	6. Breakfast Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaros and Farkas ponder the Bad Dog problem.  
> Tolfdir gives them food for thought.

### 6\. Breakfast Revelations.

Farkas found Jaros at the breakfast table, ambushing him from behind.

“Morning, gorgeous,” he cooed, strong hands securing shoulders while he leaned over and around to kiss Jaros on the lips.

Jaros blushed slightly when all eyes around the breakfast tables swiveled to observe the rather inappropriate public display of affection.

“Hello, handsome," he smiled quietly, as Farkas sat down alongside. "Would you like some eggs and bacon?"

"Oh, yes please. I'm famished."

A hand waved, and a steaming plate floated from the kitchen, landing neatly in front of Farkas.

 

"So, did you find him?” asked Jaros, taking a bite of sweetroll.

“Yes,” replied Farkas. “The silly fool tried camping out in one of the ruined houses. He might have been OK, except for the four inches of snow that fell last night. He was frozen stiff. Hadn’t slept a wink.”

“Silly man. If he had asked for me, instead of just you yesterday, he wouldn’t have had to rough it at all.”

Farkas smiled, pleased that his husband would automatically shelter his estranged brother-in-law, despite the ill feelings of before.

“Well, he’s asleep in our bed now. Poor guy. I had to carry him back here, he was that exhausted. You know, I’ve never seen him that close to succumbing.” There was a strong hint of concern in Farkas’ voice, that warned Jaros not to make a joke of it.

“So, what serious business could possibly bring him here, to suffer like that?”

“Us, would you believe? I mean, ‘you and me’ us. It seems he was rather jealous of what we have together. He didn’t... adjust... very well. It was just him and me until you came along, and swept me off my feet.”

“And worth every bit of sweeping,” grinned Jaros, as he leaned over to peck Farkas on the cheek.

“But you swept me away from my brother, too. I didn’t notice how much my spending time with you was putting a wedge between him and me. He felt I was abandoning him, that he was losing me, from the moment he saw us kiss. And when we married, he thought he had lost me completely.”

“Well, I am sorry about that. But there’s only one of you to go around, Farkas, and he has to share or go without, doesn’t he?”

“That’s the stupid thing. I’m happy to share, and so is he. Usually. We’re twins, and we’ve always shared everything with each other. If he’d only talked about it, instead of getting all jealous and stroppy and antagonistic, I’m sure we could have found a way to make it work.”

“Yeah. Twin brothers can’t be that different. He seemed like a nice enough guy at first. So, you’re telling me, that all of that nasty stuff was just spiteful protest? To drive me away, so that he’d have you all to himself again?”

Farkas considered for a moment. Vilkas' secret was best coming from Vilkas' own mouth, but... he decided the delicate situation needed all the help it could get.

“It’s worse than that, actually. He told me this morning, that he fancied you as well. We have similar tastes in men, but we’ve never fallen for the same guy before. I had no idea I was poaching, and before he could muster the courage to seduce you, you and I were already an item. He was watching me getting all of the dishy candy that he had wanted himself.”

“Oh, wow. I’m flattered. And, I must admit, he’s quite a dish himself. In fact, if I hadn’t married you, I could easily see myself falling for him.”

“Hey! What are you saying?” snapped a slightly upset Farkas.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel insecure. I just meant that he’s every bit as hot as you. You’re both ruggedly handsome studs, that turn me on equally powerfully. I mean, twin brothers - you’re both equally attractive to me. Only Mara knows, but he might even have been marriage material himself.

“But I married you, because you signaled your interest so strongly first. I could feel the magic, so I pursued you all the way to that first kiss and beyond. You let me know how you feel about me. He never did, so he was never a contender.”

“So, you’re saying I’m the lucky one?” Farkas felt the magic, as Jaros gently squeezed his hand, releasing a little spark to remind him of his good luck. He sighed with pleasure, and smiled. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

He sighed again, then continued. “I just wish this hadn’t caused so much unhappiness, is all. It seems daft. Vilkas sulking and brooding and being downright hurtful, to the point of you wanting to get away from Jorrvaskr, and taking me with you. It’s like, we’ve had a nasty divorce and horrible family break up, by falling in love and getting married.”

 

Jaros stared off into the distance, mulling things over. “All that unpleasantness. All that time wasted. For nothing. What an idiot. Maybe we’ll have to teach him how to be a real man, and confront his feelings instead of hiding from them.”

“You want Vilkas to get in touch with his vulnerable touchy feely side?" laughed Farkas. "I’m not sure that’s possible. In that one regard, we’re nothing like twins.”

Jaros raised his voice in mild irritation that the problem had returned to haunt them. “Well, I’m not sure how, but **we’re going to have to deal with your twin brother once and for all.** ”

“Hmmmm? What’s that? Twin brothers, you say?” interrupted Tolfdir, who just happened to walk past at the most inappropriate moment. “Funny thing about twins. The Divines see them as a single soul. One person, split into two bodies.”

“You don’t say,” retorted Farkas, slightly annoyed with the stranger butting into the private conversation, but also curiously intrigued by the information.

“Oh yes!” continued Tolfdir enthusiastically, oblivious to the sarcasm. “In fact, this is so well known, that the Priests of Mara happily perform marriages between both twins and a single partner.”

“Really? I had no idea...” exclaimed an astonished Dragonborn.

“Absolutely. It’s the only form of legal bigamy in Skyrim. In fact, the Priests even encourage it. They reckon the soul is fractured and damaged if the twins do NOT marry the same person.”

“Well, I never! _That_ explains a lot,” finished Farkas, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Jaros.

Jaros looked at Farkas, equally astounded. “Maramel didn’t mention anything about that. But then we didn’t tell him you had a twin brother, did we? Hmmmm. I wonder...”

The two men eyeballed each other for a moment, but each knew exactly what the other was thinking. Tolfdir meandered off, whistling happily. 

 

“It makes for a rather pleasing possible solution, doesn’t it? Perhaps we should take matters... further...?” Jaros’ voice trailed off, posing the question to Farkas, while a slightly nodding head suggested what the appropriate response might be.

Farkas excitedly bobbed his head without hesitation, his face breaking out into a serious case of the grins. “I can’t wait to see his face when he hears about this.”

“Marvelous! But I’m afraid you’ll have to hang onto that thought. I’ve got lectures all morning. Let’s meet up outside the bedroom at lunchtime and surprise him. Do you think he'll be recovered by then? Recovered enough to withstand the shock, I mean?”


	7. The Bedroom Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to teach the Bad Dog a lesson.  
> Phew, it's getting hot in here....  
> Cue steamy scenes of technically non-con passion. Explicit.

### 7\. The Bedroom Scene.

Vilkas heard the bedroom door creaking open. His wolverine instincts never relaxed for a moment, and he was instantly awake. One eye pried open. He glimpsed the Dragonborn entering the room, and closing the door behind him.

His heart skipped a beat. _The man looked more drop-dead gorgeous than ever. By the Divines, how could he have been so foolish as to hurl insults at this guy?_ Right now he wished none of it had ever happened. That he had kept his stupid mouth shut. As much as it hurt to see his own brother steal Jaros’ heart from within his own grasp, he’d have preferred to be able to watch them both from afar, than to have driven them both away like he did. He sat up in bed to get a better view of the man of his dreams.

“I see you’re awake,” began Jaros cautiously. “How are you feeling? Farkas tells me you nearly died of exposure last night.”

“He exaggerated. I’m a lot tougher than that,” he snapped back, a little too brusquely. And immediately he chastised himself. That same old bravado was blustering forth. How could things ever improve, if all he ever did was build a wall between them? Time for an attitude adjustment. He took a deep breath.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. Thank you for being concerned about me.”

Jaros’s eyebrows lifted a fraction. Farkas was right. Vilkas had changed. This might be a much easier battle than he had anticipated. So long as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place as hoped for. A wry smile played at the corners of his lips, as he relished the thought of how the plan might unfold. He had been dreading a difficult struggle. But now, he started looking forward to having some... fun.

A humble Vilkas continued: “Thank you for your hospitality. It means a lot to me. Especially after everything... everything I said before.”

“Hmmm? Like what?” inquired the Dragonborn casually. It was like the conversation was a distraction, for his attention seemed focused on slipping seductively out of his long silken robe. It was indeed a distraction, for the innocent strip tease was intended to drive Vilkas wild with lust.

One shoulder emerged, then the other. Slowly, the shimmering material slipped down his arms and body, dropping as a whole. The deep V that had been near his neck plunged downwards, downwards, first revealing the masculine chest, then uncovering a trim sixpack. But then frustratingly, maddeningly, hesitating. Jaros halted the slide tantalizingly close to his crotch, showing some pubic hair, and possibly hints of the base of his shaft.

One careful eye on Vilkas, he saw the big man swallow awkwardly. He was hypnotized, staring wide-eyed at the exposed flesh, waiting with bated breath for the ultimate reveal. But also making a valiant effort to answer the question.

“Like... like... like my insulting your magical powers, and wishing you harm. I am so very sorry. It was wrong of me...”

Vilkas was momentarily stunned into silence, when Jaros let the robe slip lower, exposing the rest of himself. He didn’t usually go commando underneath his robes, but this was a special occasion, and it drew the desired reaction. The robe hit the floor, while Vilkas picked his jaw up from there to continue apologizing.

Gulp. “Yeah... _totally_ wrong of me...” Vilkas tailed off, staring open mouthed at the statuesque man that was arousing his nether regions. The pregnant pause was slightly awkward, but Jaros knew that it was up to Vilkas to break it. But he didn’t just break it. He totally shattered it.

 

“By the Divines, you’re so handsome... so utterly fucking gorgeous...”

Vilkas had wanted to say that line forever, but it was only now, in the privacy of this bedroom, with Jaros undressing so sexily, showing him all of his masculine body, that he could find his voice to express his feelings. It was like he was spellbound, transfixed on the naked man now slowly advancing across the room towards him.

“You are so amazingly attractive. I’ve wanted you from the very first moment I saw you. And then Farkas beat me to it, not just taking you away from me, but taking himself away from me too.

“I... I... just... reacted. I was jealous. As much as I desired you, I tried to make you go away, so at least I would still have my brother. That’s why I said those stupid things. I was such a fool. A jealous, stupid, immature, idiot,” blurted a distraught Vilkas, some tears escaping the manly face as the confession unfolded.

 

“Yes. You were a complete idiot,” agreed Jaros, still advancing with slow menace. “But a fucking handsome stud of an idiot, too. Get out of bed and let me see just what a well-hung idiot you are.”

Vilkas looked up with wide, disbelieving eyes. He saw the Dragonborn peering intently at him, and felt that gaze boring into his soul. In a daze, he threw back the covers, and swung his own naked form out of the bed. Sporting a rapidly rising semi, he swallowed hard, puffed out his chest, threw his shoulders back, stared at the ceiling, and presented himself for inspection.

Jaros scrutinized that body closely. Yes. _YES._ Every bit as magnificently fuckable as his beautiful brother, and with a cock to match. The sight of that snake slowly raising its eye to wink at him, approved the plan decisively. He raised a hand, examining his palm, surprised yet thrilled to see the faint blue sparks already zapping between his fingers. The question was answered; the puzzle was complete. He stepped closer, to within touching distance, of an increasingly alarmed Vilkas.

“Please,” Vilkas pleaded, staring at that fizzing electricity building up brighter and bluer with every step. “Please don’t hurt me. I am sorry I behaved so childishly. I came to apologize. And now I’ll go away and leave you in peace. Just... please... don’t hurt me?”

The Dragonborn smiled knowingly. “This is going to hurt me far more than it will hurt you,” he replied. “Brace yourself for your punishment,” he teased, twisting his smile to look ominously malevolent to the nervous Companion.

 

Vilkas quivered and trembled, flinching to the point of cowering in avoidance, when Jaros reached out to rest an electric hand on his shoulder. But that first contact was nothing like the punishment he had been dreading.

Tingles surged all over his body, instantly arousing him to the most achingly hard erection of his life. But he was also rendered powerless to react. Like he had been given some date-rape drug, he was a mere puppet, with no control over his own body. He didn’t care, because it was also the most erotically pleasurable feeling of his life. The stimulation was stupefying. He wanted to cum already, spraying his seed all over Jaros, like he was marking his territory. But despite his throbbing genitals begging for instant release, he could not. He was held at the very edge of Divine ecstasy by the magical force transmitted through Jaros' touch.

Jaros rarely took total control of his partner’s body like this. Sometimes when they wanted a little simulated bondage play, he would apply appropriate restraints. Usually, he did nothing more than raise the thrill factor, and hold them at the edge of orgasm. The magic allowed him to affect both his and his partner’s bodies however he wanted. He could heighten the pleasure, deepen the intensity, or prolong the session at will. With Farkas, they could have total ecstasy for thirty minutes, or keep the sensual pleasure going all night long at a low level. The variety was endless. But he didn't like taking complete control like this. It drained too much power, and was too disrespectful to his partner.

Farkas had said it would be OK, for this one time. “Just feed Vilkas enough euphoria, and he won’t even notice. He’s always the dominant top with me, but I’ve observed he chooses his boyfriends based on how much they can dominate him. I know you won’t hurt him. And we have to make sure he’s in the right place, for this to work like we want it to.” That had all presumed that Vilkas would ignite the sparks, but if he had been truthful about desiring Jaros, then Jaros felt sure it would happen. And it was all going perfectly to plan, so far.

Jaros was feeding Vilkas as much stimulation as possible, while still restraining his orgasm. He wasn’t taking any energy for himself, but together with the control, at the rate he was burning up, Jaros could tell that they would barely have ten minutes before he was spent. But that should be long enough. He’d start by putting Vilkas at ease.

“This is how I know you like me. I have this special power, you see, that only activates when I desire someone as much as they desire me. It heightens our... enjoyment... of our time together.”

Vilkas’ heart leapt for joy, not caring about the doubts of disbelief his ears were shouting at him. “You... _you_... desire... _me?_ ”

“Oh, hell yes, you’d better believe it. Let me show you just how much I want you. Go to the end of the bed, and bend over,” commanded Jaros gently. He kept one hand in contact, delicately caressing the stud, fondling his hard body as he guided the movement. Vilkas shuffled into position, spread his feet wide apart on the floor, leaned forward to grip the end of the bedstead, then presented his backside as demanded.

“Now open wide,” suggested the soft voice. Vilkas felt his sphincter relax, and the tip of Jaros’ cock nosed its way into his back passage.

“You’re... _you’re going to fuck my brains out?_ ” exclaimed a startled Vilkas.

Jaros chuckled. “I’m flattered you think my cock can reach all the way into your skull from back here. No, you can keep your brains. But I am going to fuck you, yes. Thoroughly. You’re going to be completely and utterly fucked like you’ve never been fucked before. And you’re going to love every delicious moment of it.” That wasn’t a command at all, but a simple statement of fact. Jaros was delivering so much sexual energy to Vilkas, that he was straining to hold the man back from blowing his load prematurely.

Despite the overpowering excitation, Vilkas’ mind was on something else. “But.... but.... but... what about... Farkas? Your marriage? How can you betray him like this? What if someone were to see us? If someone found out about this cuckolding, I could never face him again...”

Perfectly on heart-stopping cue, Vilkas heard the bedroom door creak open again. As much as he wanted to twist around to see who had just discovered this most unfortunate awkwardly compromising position of adultery, he could not. Those tingling hands still had him under complete control, and his weak knees were trembling from the unbearable thrills thrusting in and out of his rectum.

 

Moments later, Vilkas felt a familiar mouth engulfing his raging boner, and a familiar tongue tickling his bellend. The stubbly beard that brushed his groin as he was swallowed all the way to the hilt left no room for doubt.

“ _FARKAS?_   What... what the... _MARA_... are you _DOING?_ ” Vilkas gasped as the mouth sucked its way back to his tip, and let go. Then it began migrating, first licking him all the way up his pleasure trail, before nibbling a few times at each nipple, then reaching his own mouth for a long and passionate French kiss.

Farkas’ grinning face pulled back, saying nothing. Then he wriggled his way higher onto the bed, rubbing his stiffening shaft against Vilkas’ face as he went. Once in position, he raised his legs high, offering a close up view of his puckering hole to his brother.

“Move forward,” directed Jaros gently. Vilkas shuffled forward, still with the Dragonborn pounding his rear end, still being ravished by those tingling hands reaching around and stroking his chest and abdomen. As he neared, those hands steered his shaft directly into Farkas’ beckoning cavern.

The massive bellend ripped its way inside. Farkas had prepared himself with a few fingers while he had waited outside the bedroom, but he could not cope with the extra-large engorgement of a magically enhanced Vilkas penetrating him. He winced a little in pain, but he could feel Jaros’ magic passing through Vilkas, and the slight tingling where his brother’s massive sword had torn his wrecked ass mitigated the pain with some special pleasure. He bravely held his breath while Vilkas kept advancing, inch by solid inch, that rock hard shaft demanding more space than it ever had before. Vilkas kept going until he was fully buried, crushing his nuts against Farkas’ muscular butt, and stuffing him so full he could have burst with excitement.

The reunion was complete. The two brothers were intimately connected once more.

 

Vilkas’ extra length and girth probed new parts of Farkas. The thrill was almost as great as when Jaros made love with those magical hands. And that actual thrill came moments later, when a gentle stroke of his inner thigh fully relieved the pain of his damaged hole, and sent those familiar tingles surging through the rest of his craving body.

Jaros relaxed his control over Vilkas, who immediately lowered himself towards his brother, to reciprocate Farkas’ caressing and kissing with wolverine lust. Jaros leaned forward too, to maintain the comfort factor of his own dick still plumbing the unexplored depths of Vilkas’ back passage.

Then Vilkas began a slow, rhythmic thrusting, letting Farkas feel every turgid vein, and slapping his nuts firmly against his brother with every stroke. Farkas’ own pole was massaging his brother’s abs as he went, leaving snail trails of precum from belly button to pecs.

 

Jaros was enjoying the ride immensely. With Vilkas reciprocating up and down on his own shaft, all he had to do was gently caress the twins, and carefully hold them all at the very edge for as long as seemed appropriate. And there was no need to rush, now. Farkas’ arrival had brought an unexpected bonus.

Twice the number of partners, had given him four times the special power. Things were never going to be the same again. Threesomes would be mandatory from now on. He would never go back to doing just one of the brothers at a time, after savoring the new levels of rapture this made possible.

Neither would the brothers. Harder and more aroused than ever before, the extra power allowed Jaros to take them all to new divine heights, both increasing and prolonging the agony of the ecstasy the men shared. He could hold them at the edge for hours, before releasing them at will, always able to deliver that rarest of special moments: the simultaneous orgasm.

 

All three men were having the best fuck of their lives. It was impossible to speak with the waves of pleasure flooding their bodies, but the brothers tried anyway.

“But -gasp- Farkas, -gasp- what about -gasp- your marriage vows? -gasp- -gasp- It’s -gasp- wrong -gasp- for you to -gasp- defile -gasp- your relationship -gasp- like this. Oooohhhh."

“Relax, brother. -gasp- It’s all -gasp- taken care of -gasp-," grunted Farkas. “We’re all -gasp- going to see -gasp- Maramel -gasp- tomorrow. Aaaaahhh."

Jaros had the luxury of toning down his own enjoyment for a moment. “But we thought we’d give you a taste of the honeymoon today already,” he purred.

It was time to seal the new union. With one crackling hand rubbing Vilkas’ chest, and the other stroking Farkas’ cock, he steered their rutting thrusts into a rhythmic harmony. Then expended every last drop of his special power to trigger the ultimate climax of orgasmic bliss.


End file.
